Rain
by Drucilla Malfoy
Summary: Lex and Salene share a moment on the roof. Spoilers for season 5


Rain

Disclaimer: I don't own Tribe. I'm a college student if you want my debts, by all means sue.

* * *

It was raining. That was why she had come up here anyway. No one would come up to the roof in a rain storm. There would be no sad looks, no whispers, no balling babies. Just peace and quiet and booze. He fiery liquid coursed down Salene's throat making all the pain disappear. All the looks, all the missing him just went away. None of them could ever understand. Yeah Bray was gone but Amber had her baby. Trudy too. They still had something. Everyone Salene loved disappeared. First Ryan now Pride. At least she had a grave to mourn at from him. They other girls at least had their children. She had even lost that before she had the chance to begin. All she wanted now was to drink until it all burned away. She'd only been up here a few minuets and already she was soaked. She lifted her face to the sky and let the rain wash away the tears that poured from her eyes. She could even feel the makeup begin to run off her face. She looked down and took another long sip from the bottle before turning her eyes back to the grey city.

Salene had no idea how long she had been there. She jumped when the black clad figure leaned against the wall beside her. He gave her an annoyed glare as she relaxed. He plucked the more than half empty bottle from her hands and took a long swig of his own. He just looked out over the city and handed it back. She drank again and stood, the only sound the falling of the rain. He was the first to break the silence.

"They have no idea, do they?"

She answered with silence but he continued.

"You feel like everything you touch disappears. Like fate is just playing its own fun little game with you as its toy. Like you'll never feel anything again. Like you don't want to feel anything again. You want to be empty cause at then maybe it wouldn't hurt so much. Every morning you have to wake up without that person beside you want to just make it all go away."

"I've never known you to be so philosophical."

"And I thought I was the tribe drunk." Lex pulled the bottle from her hands and threw it over the edge with all his might.

"Leave me the hell alone. You don't understand." she turned a2way.

He spun her back and pressed her against the wall. "I don't understand?" he voice was harsh and cruel. "Of course I don't know. Were you up there when I had to bury Zandra? You know, she did have the baby before she finally died. I had to bury my wife and my daughter. I had to dig their graves with my hands cause there was nothing else. But I understand. No, Salene, I have no idea. And the moment I thought things were better. They came and Tai-san was gone. But I don't know what its like. I don't have any idea what its like to feel so alone." he pushed her back against the wall hard and turned away, his breath hitching in his chest.

The tears had begun to flow down her face again. "I don't want your pity." she sobbed as she slid down the wall.

"You had my pity for about 5 minuets at the funeral. That was it. And if you'd sober up or a few moments you'd see that the only one that feels sorry for you anymore is you." he turned and stomped back into the mall.

Salene sat there on the floor sobbing as the rain continued to stream. It seemed like hours before she finally felt the will to move again. She slipped back in the mall tried to be silent through the corridors. She felt like a hollow doll as she tried to get back to her room without anyone seeing. She tried to be as silent as she could as she snuck past the open door to the common space. Se knew Lex saw her. His eyes narrowed on her but he quickly turned back to what Jack was saying. She got back to her room and let out a sigh. She changed quickly and crawled back into her bed. She rifled under the bed and found what she was looking for. Lex was right, she thought as she broke the seal on the fresh bottle and downed a deep sip, but she wasn't ready for that. She just wanted it all to go away if only for a while.

* * *

Comments Criticisms, etc.???? 


End file.
